


Traumatizing the Kids

by tanarill



Category: Tin Man (2007)
Genre: Being Walked In On, Groping, Kissing, M/M, Partial Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-31
Updated: 2008-03-31
Packaged: 2020-09-24 20:40:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20364760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanarill/pseuds/tanarill
Summary: It is polite to knock before entering.





	Traumatizing the Kids

**Author's Note:**

  * For [invderlava](https://archiveofourown.org/users/invderlava/gifts).

Jeb looked at his father. Then at Glitch. Then at his father again, who had the good grace to at least blush. "I did _not_ need to see that," he muttered.

"That's why you knock before entering," said Glitch brightly, from behind Cain. He was more disheveled than usual, and also less clothed.

"Thank you for that observation," said Jeb, rolling his eyes. "Dad-I-"

It was at this point that Glitch got impatient and groped Cain, who very carefully made no noise at all.

"-you know what? I'm going to pretend this never happened. Have fun." He left, carefully shutting the door behind him.

There was silence for a moment, and then Glitch groped Cain again. This time, Cain made a noise halfway between a whimper and a moan deep in this throat. In retaliation, Cain turned, once again pinning the shorter man between himself and the wall, and went back to kissing him senseless.

**Author's Note:**

> As I was posting this, I noticed I'd posted Chasing twice, so the redundant copy has been deleted. Huzzah!
> 
> A short character study, after the main series. This is dedicated to the person who used to be invderlava on LJ, and who I believe is grunklebill on tumblr. I am still detecting if they have an AO3, so I can gift it to them properly.
> 
> In other news, going to a conference next week. I am all nervous, having never been to a conference before.


End file.
